


We Are Gonna Have So Much, Fun, Charlie:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bone Transplant/Transplant, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Consensusal, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e06 Na Pilikua Nui (Monsters), Established Relationship, Family, First Impressions, First Meetings, Friendship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hospitals, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Romance, Slash, Sons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-09 22:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18647125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny introduces Steve to Charlie, What happens, as the little boy, & Steve connect?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	We Are Gonna Have So Much, Fun, Charlie:

*Summary: Danny introduces Steve to Charlie, What happens, as the little boy, & Steve connect?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was bringing some food, & a change of clothes for his lover, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams, He was also meeting his new son, Charlie Edwards, aka Charlie Williams at the hospital.

 

He found Danny taking a stroll in the hallway, so he could stretch his legs. The Five-O Commander went to the shorter man, & said, “Here you go, Baby, I got everything that you need”. The Blond smiled, & said, “Thank you, Babe, You are a lifesaver”, He kissed him sweetly, & led him into his little boy’s hospital room.

 

After the doctor was done examining him, The Blond Little Boy smiled from his bed. He was so tired from doing trick or treating around the hospital floor, He saw that his dad was back, & he had his friend with him, & smiled at him too, Then, He turned to his dad, & asked this of him.

 

“Who’s that, Danno ?”, “That is Danno’s friend, Steve, Can you say “hi” to him ?”, “Hi”, The Little Boy said smiling shyly. “Hi, ChIt’s so great to meet to you, We are gonna have so much fun, Charlie”, Charlie nodded, & said, “Can we go on your beach ?”, Danny spoke for them both, “Of course”, Then, His son fell asleep, feeling so exhausted.

 

The Loudmouth Detective was taking him to the side, & kissed him passionately, “What was that for ?”, The Former Seal asked with a smile, & he was surprised by it too. “Thank you for being so good with him”, Danny said, They shared another kiss, & the hunky brunette said, “Of course”, They spent the rest of their time with Charlie.

 

The End.


End file.
